Comblé
by Charle Carval
Summary: 18 mars 1908, Londres. Un mariage, l'histoire d'une rencontre. (UA sans magie)
1. chapter 1

Je reviens avec un petit OS Fairy Tail! Youpi! Ce texte est très très largement inspiré de la chanson Satisfied de Hamilton Animatic. Je vous suggère d'aller voir le clip. Il est magnifique. Bonne lecture.

18 mars 1809.

Hotel de Seven Dials, Londres

\- Nous allons maintenant laisser la parole à la demoiselle d'honneur, Mirajane Strauss!

\- Je souhaite aujourd'hui faire part de mes plus fidèles félicitations aux mariés! Messirs, Ladys, levons un toast à la mariée, ma bienveillante sœur et à son mari, vicompte Draer! De la part de ta sœur qui sera toujours à tes côtés! Que votre union soit sacrée! Puissiez vous être à jamais... comblés!

Les aplaudissements fusent et la demoiselle d'honneur se recule, laissant la place aux mariés. À présent, personne ne risque de la voir pleurer.

Mirajane

Je me souviens de cette nuit, que je regretterais sûrement jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je me souviens de ces soldats qui s'évertuaient à essayer d'obtenir notre attention. Je me souviens de cette lueur de chandelle onirique comme un rêve que tu ne peux situer. Luxus, je n'oublierai jamais la première fois où j'ai aperçu ton visage. Je n'ai plus jamais été la même qu'avant d'avoir croiser ton regard. Des yeux intelligents dans un cadre affamé et quand tu m'as dit "Bonsoir!", j'en ai oublié jusqu'à mon prénom. Mes joues ont rosies et tu as enflammé mon cœur, ainsi que tout le reste. Ce n'était pas un jeu...

Pendant que nous dansions, tu as murmurer, contre moi:

\- Vous me semblez être une femme qui n'a jamais été comblé.

J'ai reculé d'un pas, pour que vous me reteniez comme la proie attire le prédateur.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre, vous allez trop loin.

\- Vous êtes comme moi. Je ne suis jamais comblé.

\- Est-ce seulement vrai?

\- Je n'ai jamais été comblé... Avez-vous répétez, les yeux fuyants en me faisant valser.

\- Je m'appelle Mirajane Straus.

\- Luxus Draer.

\- D'où vient votre famille?

\- C'est sans importance. Il y a un millions de choses que je n'ai pas faites Et tout autant, que j'ai accomplis! Mais attendez, attendez...

Luxus Draer, tes paroles glissaient sur moi comme l'air frais et j'attendais, j'attendais parce que j'avais croiser ton regard. Mais j'avais peur et j'étais fière. Je me disais que tu étais un beau-parleur, je me demandais où était le piège. Ce sentiment de liberté, de voir une lumière qui m'était auparavant étrangère... C'est comme si un éclair s'était abbatu sur mon être. La conversation n'a duré que deux, peut-être trois minutes! Tout ce que nous avons dit était en parfait accord! C'était un rêve avec un peu de danse, un peu une posture et un peu une prise de position. Mais je me perdais, inquiète et survoltée. Tu étais un Don Juan mais je comptais te laisser ta chance.

Je l'ai questionné sur sa famille, avez-vous entendu sa réponse? Ses mains ont commencés à trembler, il avait l'air mal-à-l'aise. Je me disais que tu étais sans le sou et que tu improvisais. Ça ne t'enlevait rien à mes yeux, ça ne m'attirait que plus. Dieu sait à quel point il était beau. Une peau de pêche et il n'arrive même pas à faire pousser sa barbe! Je voulais l'emmener loin de cet endroit.

Puis, je me suis tourné et j'ai vu le visage de ma sœur. Et elle est sans défense. Et je savais qu'elle était sans défense... ! Et ses yeux étaient juste innocents... Et je réalise trois réalités fondamentales en même temps.

\- Où m'emmenez-vous? Me demande Luxus, surpris sûrement de la détermination qui se lit dans mon regard.

\- Je suis sur le point de changer votre vie.

\- Alors je vous prie de me montrer le chemin.

Les réalités fondamentales sont:

Numéro 1:

Que je suis une fille dans un monde dans lequel mon seul travail est d'avoir un riche mariage. Mon père n'a qu'un fils qui l'a déshonneuré, je me dois donc de m'élever socialement pour ma famille. Car je suis la plus âgée, et la plus mature, et les rumeurs de Londres sont sournoises. Et Luxus est sans-le-sou! Ah! Ça ne veut pas dire que je le désire moins...

\- Lisana Strauss, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. S'exclame ma sœur de sa voix chantante et claire, le rouge aux joues.

\- Strauss? relève-t-il en haussant un sourcil en ma direction.

\- Ma sœur.

Numéro 2:

Il me court après car je suis une sœur Strauss, ça élèverait son statut. Je serais naïve de l'oublier. Peut-être est-ce pour cela que je l'ai présenté à Lisana qui est maintenant son épouse. Bien joué, Mirajane, il avait raison: Tu ne seras jamais comblée...

\- Merci pour tout votre service, déclare Lisana, les yeux brillants.

\- S'il fallait aller en guerre pour que nous puissons nous rencontrer, cela vaudrait le coup! Assure t'il.

Je me retire, les laissant seuls.

Numéro 3:

Je connais ma sœur comme je me connais moi même! Il n'existe personne de plus gentille et sans méfiance. Si je lui disais que je l'aime, elle se résignerait en silence et Luxus serait à moi! Elle dirait "Je vais bien!". Et ce serait un mensonge.

Mais la nuit, lorque je rêve, j'y vois le regard ombrageux de Luxus. Et tandis que j'idéalise ce qui aurait pu exister si je ne l'avais pas jugé aussi vite... Et les larmes coulent, coulent le long de mes joues.

Au moins ma chère Lisana est sa femme.

Au moins je garde ses yeux dans ma vie.

\- Messirs, Ladys, levons un toast à la mariée, ma bienveillante sœur et à son mari, vicompte Draer! De la part de ta sœur qui sera toujours à tes côtés! Que votre union soit sacrée! Puissiez vous être à jamais... comblés!

Je sais qu'elle sera heureuse en tant que sa femme.

Mais les larmes coulent le long de mes joues.

Je ne serais jamais comblé.


	2. 2

Elle souffre, dans le coin de la salle.

Mais elle sourit, parce qu'elle le doit.

A sa sœur, a sa famille,

C'était son choix, personne ne l'a obligé

Elle le sait

Et s'en veut.

Quand elle a rencontré Luxus, c'était un jeune soldat

Puissant, fort, moqueur, magnifique,

Ombrageux.

Il portait les vestiges de la guerre sur son visage

Une cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui soulignait ses sourcils blonds

Et lui donnait un air torturé.

Il ne souriait pas souvent mais quand il le faisait…

Oh! Le sol aurait pu s'ouvrir sous elle qu'elle ne s'en serait pas rendu compte!

Quand Luxus souriait, elle avait l'impression d'être unique.

Quand elle l'avait rencontré, elle avait voulu être forte.

Fière, railleuse, séductrice,

Et il avait rit! Il avait rit!

D'un petit rire amusé et elle s'était milles fois félicité d'en être la cause

Elle savait que ce moment était le commencement de quelque chose de grand.

Alors, elle s'imprégna de cet instant.

Jusqu'au plus profond de son être, au plus profond de son cœur,

Mais elle sut, en regardant sa sœur, que c'était déjà terminé.

Elle avait des étoiles dans les yeux,

Les joues rouges,

Le sourire aux lèvres,

Et elle était diablement belle, les yeux posés sur Luxus.

Et alors elle sut.

Que sa sœur passait avant,

Qu'il y avait un million de raisons qu'elle lui laisse la place.

Et que la vie serait fade, sans le regard de Luxus.

Mais sa sœur...

Mais Luxus...

Lisana...

Luxus...

Lisana...

Luxus...

Elle soupire et regarde sa sœur,

Ses yeux brillants, ses joues roses, son sourire timide,

Et elle sait qu'elle pourrait lui céder sa vie

Mais Luxus… C'est plus, beaucoup plus.

Pourtant ils n'ont parlés que quelques minutes, l'un contre l'autre

Durant une danse

Cette nuit-là.

Et elle l'a embrassé, et son cœur s'est arrêté,

Avant de reprendre, tambourinant trop rapidement

Et elle savait qu'il voulait rejoindre celui de Luxus, et s'unir à lui.

Mais les yeux de Lisana brillaient

Alors, elle promit à Luxus qu'elle allait changer sa vie

Et elle le présenta à sa sœur.


End file.
